


Now and Then

by alcimines



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcimines/pseuds/alcimines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouse hangs around the Carpenter household - doing what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Then

NOW AND THEN

Mouse is a good dog. Everyone says so. And his day is a dog's day -- filled with the Now.

Now, he is waking up in Maggie's room. He's the final line of defense for her. Pity the fool who tries to hurt her.

Now, he is eating breakfast. Charity pretends that she doesn't like the gigantic doofus who stalks through her house with all the grace and delicacy of a dinosaur. When nobody is looking, she sneaks a couple strips of bacon into his bowl and scratches him behind the ears as he eats.

Now, he is checking on Michael. The warrior was broken by gunfire and he sometimes needs something to lean on when he stands up. Mouse is good at being there when he senses that Michael's bones ache even more than usual. Michael usually pretends he's playfully ruffling Mouse's fur when he's actually using him for a crutch.

Now, he is with the Carpenter kids. The girls dress him up. He endures it stoically. He and the boys chase each other around the yard. He's careful not to get too exuberant with them.

Now, he is with Daniel. Daniel is becoming a man and he's all energy, anger, cocksure eagerness, and carefully hidden uncertainty. Mouse and Daniel rough-house on the living room floor -- and for just a while the young man gets to be a boy again. But those times are becoming further and further between and Mouse misses them. Daniel misses them more. He just doesn't realize it.

Now, he makes the every-few-minutes check on every door and window in the house.

Now, he makes the every-few-minutes check on Maggie.

Now, he goes outside and walks the fence-line. He's alert for a scent that isn't right. 

Now, he exchanges his usual grave greeting with the warrior angel who also guards the fence-line. The hand of a man who died at a place called Antietam pets Mouse and Mouse's tail wags in appreciation.

Now, it is evening and Mouse waits for everyone to go to sleep as he waits next to Maggie's door.

Now, he finally enters Maggie's room and lies down.

Now.

Everything is Now.

Well... almost everything.

It's night and Maggie is asleep. Mouse lies on the floor of her room and dreams of a Then.

Back Then, there was a man and a cat and a home.

Mouse whines in his sleep.


End file.
